


Inspiration

by Yuri_MoonFire12



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_MoonFire12/pseuds/Yuri_MoonFire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi discovers how deeply embedded he is in Yuki's psyche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about a scene from this story and I wanted to see what came of it if I wrote it down. I do hope you enjoy the end result. :)

 

 

Shuichi took a deep breath as he sat before the mixing panel in the studio. He’d just laid down a new track and everyone was excited about it, but he was more worried about what he was going to do when he got home. Things had been weird recently and it was driving him up the wall. He didn’t have writers block anymore and his songwriting abilities came out of him even when he didn’t think he had anything left to spare. But that wasn’t what was weird. It was Yuki.

Recently, thing had been so...odd. Yuki was cold, which was no surprise. He was near the deadline of his newest book and he was pulling all nighters all most all the time to get it finished. This wasn’t the issue. Shu knew his lover. He knew that Yuki often secluded himself and regarded him coldly during this phase of his writing. What was weird was that all the contact was not gone. The younger of the pair was used to sleeping alone during this process. It was nothing to him. He respected his lover and he knew that when he was on tour his lover was left alone for far longer periods of time than just a week or two. Yet Shuichi was also aware that sex and all other ‘couple’ contact was at a stand still. Yuki was usually too exhausted from his work to touch him and he would never forced that out of him because for the most part, Shu knew that his pleasure was deeply rooted in how Eiri felt about him while they were in the throes of passion. Sex without Eiri there emotionally would just put a damper on things. This time however, they were having sex every single night, multiple times a night.

It wasn’t that it wasn’t enjoyable. Shu was often left gasping for breath and convulsing from his orgasm for it to not be one hell of an experience, what was strange was the personality that came with it. Yuki in bed was often considerate, but at the same time strong, unyielding and downright aggressive. Afterwards, he was almost always gentle. He held his lover, rubbed any sore parts of him and often cleaned them both up before sleeping. Most people wouldn’t think he had such a gentle side to him, but that was just the way he was. It lasted just until they both fell asleep and he returned to his obnoxious self. So Shuichi chalked the whole phenomenon up to him just being pleased and lethargic. Now however, Eiri often found him in strange places. Eiri grabbed him in the bathroom, in the doorway, on the coffee table, in front of the glass doors and sometimes even against the desk in Yuki’s office, practically on top of his laptop. These areas were definitely fun and new, but it was like...they would have sex...mind blowing sex and then suddenly without so much as a word, Eiri would practically walk away. He was cold still even when his actions from their years of experience told otherwise. To add to this, whenever Eiri would leave him, he often went right back to his book, typing for another few hours before finding his lover again. Shindou could not count the number of times he’d been woken out of his sleep, pounded into the mattress and left to suffer the steamed bed alone. It worried Shuichi. It almost left him feeling like he was nothing more than a body, some kind of release for his love and that was it. It made him feel insecure and not worth anything other than sex.

He tried to bring this up with Eiri, but he’d taken to wearing headphones recently when he worked. While he liked silence, listening to classical music or something was better than listening to Shuichi mumble song ideas to himself or get excited over the most recent Nittle Grasper video. Either way he looked at it, Yuki was stuck in his own world and it was obvious his lover was not allowed to join him there. Now, while he worried over it he tried to make the best of it. Perhaps, this was Yuki’s way of taking care of his needs even when his mind was elsewhere. Maybe he was just so stuck in his novel, this was the only way to catch up to Shuichi during the day or maybe he just truly hated hearing his voice and needed time to himself. Most of the time Shuichi figured he was making this into a big mess. Whatever the case, the rockstar had no clue what to do. He was so used to it now that he had to mentally prepare himself for whatever he would have to face. There was no telling how he would feel how he would feel after when he had to face the afterglow alone, just like there was no telling when Yuki would just pounce.

That was another thing. Yuki was more than rough with him. Shu had nothing against surprise sex with him. There was more than one time where he was horny after a concert or something and found himself climbing into his lover’s lap while he worked, only to secure his affections for the rest of the night after a few well placed kisses. With Yuki it was like one second he was cooking and the next he was sprawled on the tiled floor with his ass in the air and Yuki pressing into him so deep that he could taste him. Now this didn’t happen once a night it happened almost all night long. Most would be happy with that, but when you can’t even cook yourself dinner without it being ruined over and over again, there was an issue. Now Shu lived on take out. Being in that kitchen could lead to a sore ass and a few utensils causing serious bodily harm.

“Mr. Shidou? Are you alright?” Fujisaka tapped him on the shoulder, making his bandmate jump.

At his reaction everyone turned to look at him. Shuichi knew these looks. He was usually alert and aware of everything going on around him, even if he didn’t know the full meaning of any of it, therefore when he was in deep contemplation it either meant he was writing a song or thinking about the blonde writer he’d fallen in love with when his career started taking off. Smiling calmly he tried to find a way out of this. He couldn’t lie and say he was writing a song, they would demand to see it or try and start the equipment up again to see if they could lay down a rough track. It’d happened several times before. If he said something about Yuki, Hiro would probably go and ask what he was thinking about and before long he would spill his guts and Hiro would have to try and protect him. He didn’t need Eiri complaining about Hiro to him.

“Sorry, I was hungry and I couldn’t decide on what I wanted so...I guess I just got a little lost.” Food was always a safe bet. He was almost always hungry so no one would ever question him on that. Hamming up the act he sighed and shook his head. “I was thinking about strawberry pocky and then it turned into teriyaki beef and rice or just pizza. Then I thought about maybe some cake to go with it and perhaps a soda. I got lost between what flavor soda I wanted and what kind of cake when you interrupted me.” The room gave a relaxed sigh at that one before they all started laughing and talking about how long a day it had been and about how long it had been since they all had gotten something to eat. Going along with the conversation, Shuichi tried to get over the anxiety he was going to feel when he stepped foot into his and Yuki’s home later on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Shuichi stood before his door with a pained look on his face. He didn’t know what to expect from this point on, but he decided at dinner he was going to try and get the truth out of Eiri. He couldn’t take this much longer. His lover knew how emotional he was and he definitely knew that leaving him after sex just made his insecurities grow to exponential sizes. Jamming the key into the lock, he gave it a twist and opened the door.

At first sight everything was normal, but this was only the doorway. The last time he thought all was normal, Yuki showed up out of no where and Shu was positive the neighbors could hear him through the slightly open door. Calmly he shucked off his sneakers, placed them neatly by his slippers and then switched his footwear. Carefully he toed his way down the hall. He heard the faint clicking of Yuki’s laptop keys and gave a silent thanks to the powers that be for keeping the writer occupied for a minute. He’d bought take out for Yuki, knowing he hadn’t eaten in a while. He usually didn’t if there wasn’t anything to tempt him. He placed the goods on the kitchen’s island and laid them out for easy access, knowing that sooner or later his lover would return for coffee. In that case, Shuichi took the time then to brew some for them both so that he could stay up and keep writing and doodling for their next album.

After coffee was done, the rocker took his time thumbing through his notebook in the kitchen, thinking about the songs he was writing, improving and about to write. He decided that he needed to start with the songs that were nearly finished. Quite a few of his works only needed a few revisions and that could be accomplished in a night if he put his mind to it. Then there were the ones that were half done. It would probably take him a whole day to get through those. He should have a free day coming up soon. Mr. K may like to push them to their limits, especially with a brand new piece of fully loaded hardware in his hands, but he did his best to give them breaks sometimes.

“Shu.”

Flinching at the sound of his nickname, Shuichi turned and looked up into Eiri’s golden eyes. He squeaked immediately knowing the gaze he was presented with. Yuki’s pupils were dilated and his eyes were tight, strained just so slightly. That was the look he’d come to know as the one Yuki gave him right before he was taken where he was standing. Thinking quickly, Shuichi grabbed the coffee he’d been ready to take the other and shoved it at his chest. He laughed off his fright and did his best to smile. “Thought you could use a fresh cup.” Tactical retreats were good, but he had to be careful and move slowly. Yuki was like a snake. One second he was relaxed the and the next he struck out so fast it could barely be seen. Besides, if he and Yuki had sex he would miss his chance to talk to him about what the hell was going on.

Eiri took the cup and set it aside. His voice was husky with arousal as he spoke.“Later.” His hands reached for Shuichi’s waist. It took only a second before his lover’s belt was undone.

Pink hair flashed as Shu danced to the other side of the kitchen and held up the take out he’d bought. The belt he’d slipped out of was now on the floor as Yuki dropped it. He never even looked away from him. It was both sexy and scary. “Are you hungry?” He pushed the food in Yuki’s direction to try and distract him. He could already see that there was no getting away slowly. He was gonna have to make a serious break for it. He pulled one foot back ready to abandon the food to the floor if he had to.

Eiri narrowed his eyes and reached for his lover yet again. This time Shuichi turned on his heel and ran. He got maybe four feet, before he was grabbed by the waist and Yuki pressed against him. Shuichi knew this was the end, especially because his lover was letting his hands wander over his chest and his crotch. His breathing was turning uneven as his zipper came undone. It didn’t matter that Yuki was rough or forceful. One touch and it made Shuichi turn to jelly. He was a slave to his lover’s needs and he couldn’t change that no matter what.

He tried to fight but his mind was already too occupied with what his lover was going to do with him. He found himself wishing that those hands were firmer against him, stronger and that there was that feeling of being full as he was rammed again and again by the force that was Eiri Yuki. Turning his head down as he was shoved against the kitchen's island, Shu tried to think rationally. It barely worked because he felt Yuki’s teeth against his ear, biting the lobe. He rubbed his tongue over it as Shuichi’s underwear and pants were pushed to his knees. His shirt was torn open, which sucked because it was just a t-shirt. Shu offhandedly thought that it had been one of his favorites, but the thought was lost as Eiri pressed against him, pushing fingers into him. The fingers were rough and Shu had no idea what was being used for lubricant. However, he didn’t have much time to consider it because before long he felt the only solution to the burning need inside of him.

Stars were flashing in his vision as he was gripped the counter. He tried to keep the cries he was letting out from reaching screaming volume. He blamed it on the fact that Yuki always did him good. He always pounded him hard and left little room for Suichi to complain. In fact the only thing that the rocker ever complained of was not being able to walk well after. Even now, as his thighs banged against the granite countertops all he could thinking was that he wanted more, much more.

He must have either said it out loud or Yuki was feeling the way he did, because a few seconds later he felt Eiri still. He yanked Shuichi’s pants off completely and turned him around to sit on the countertop. From there he spread his legs and pressed back into him again, this time using his hips at an angle to pound his young lover’s prostate. When that wasn’t enough, he slid Shu off the counter and in the air used the singer’s body weight to bring him down hard on his cock. At this point there was no thinking for Shuichi. The only thing he could do was moan, drool and attempt to say his lovers name. Then finally, after it seemed like the world was ready to burn down at their heat for one another, Shu felt the tightening in his lover’s body. He knew what was about to come and he brace himself for it. He managed to unhook one leg from Yuki’s grasp and leaned back against the counter as his lover thrust deep inside of him, Shu’s leg high in the air, the knee almost touching his face.

Orgasm was always an experience. It was always a new simultaneous spasm of heat, passion and utter exquisite pleasure as they both found release. For Shuichi, he got off on Yuki’s orgasm. When felt the deep penetrating rush of hot sticky cum, it brought him over the edge and he could not hold back. This time he practically lost his balance, his head falling back as his hips gave a harsh jerk. Then every just went white.

Shuichi woke to the feeling of something pressing against his entrance. He opened his eyes and realized he was no longer in the kitchen, instead he was lying in bed and Eiri was rubbing a wet washcloth against him. A cigarette dangled between his lips and he was the man that Shuichi loved. Before he could help it he was choking as tears formed in his eyes. “Yuki?”

Yuki looked up and raised an eyebrow at the sight of his tears. “What’s eating you?”

Shaking his head and pushing at the hands cleaning him, Shuichi reached up and hooked both arms around his lover’s neck. He pressed his face into his Yuki’s skin and breathed deep as he cried. Eiri just held him, his cigarette now dangling in one hand as he tried to keep it from setting them both on fire. “Shuichi?” He was honestly curious. Usually, when he had sex with someone they didn’t cry afterward.

“I was so scared...you just kept…” he hiccuped and pulled back. He could barely keep his mouth shut as he explained. “You haven’t said anything to me in weeks and you just kept using me and leaving me...I thought I’d done something wrong or you didn’t want me for anything other than-...”

“Don’t be stupid.” Yuki sighed and put his cig back to his lips. He chose to sit down on the bed then, the washcloth returning to his hand as he finished wiping at the substance on his lover’s chest.

“But-...” He choked again, more tears coming. “You weren’t talking to me, just…”

Eiri nodded. “I finished my manuscript. I just sent it away to my editor.” Holding up one finger he walked out of the room and returned with a copy of the novel. “Before you start freaking out again, read this.”

Shuichi looked down at the envelope containing the book. He’d never read one of Yuki’s books before. He knew his lover was great at his job, he just never bothered to read any of it because he figured it was his way of keeping their professions out of their private lives. Yes, Yuki attended concerts and stuff, but for the most part he stayed away from Shuichi’s profession because he knew he would have things to say about every aspect of it and that would be stressful for his lover. It was the same way with Shuichi. He sometimes was near by during book signings and interviews, but for the most part he kept his nose out of what Eiri knew best and that was his novels.

Taking the mass of paper in his hands he looked up at his lover suspiciously. “Are you sure I can read this?”

Rolling his eyes and stubbed out his cigarette, Yuki shrugged. “It will explain things better than I could.” That was truth. If he tried it would end in more tears.

Sighing calmly, Shuichi nodded. “Okay.” He reached to pull the flap up on the envelope when a hand shot out to him. He looked up into smoldering golden eyes and his heart gave a hard thump.

The look was back and this time it was ten times worse than the one he’d received earlier. Eiri gave his lover and slow smile at the realization in his eyes. “You can start that later.” The order left no room to argue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shuichi?” Hiro looked down at his bandmate. They were back stage waiting to go onstage for an interview. Currently his friend was reading through a large stack of  papers. He’d been reading them for about a week now and it was obvious it was really important.

Breathing hard and he read the last page, Shuichi tried to keep panic from his demeanor. Eiri’s latest novel was about an artist, who fell on hard times and somehow through all the pain and near death experiences finds his love in the end and has his happy ending. It was a great novel and no doubt it would land him on the bestsellers list with an award to boot. Shuichi now understood why he worked so hard and why everyone loved him so much. His writing style was addictive and the plot twists and complicated metaphorical prose was out of this world...but here was the thing...the artist...the one that fell on hard times was...well...him.

It wasn’t a story of his life or anything, but the character was loud, brash, bullheaded and completely head over heels in love with the second protagonist. The artist drew water colors, but he was so passionate about his work even though there was someone telling him it sucked all the time. He broke down when things got tough, but almost always managed to come out of it less for wear and on top of his game. By the end of the book, even though the character was still aching for more to make himself better, he was at the top of his field and he was able to finally be with his love freely. But the thing was….

It was him.

The new protagonist in Eiri Yuki’s new novel...was him.

“Earth to Shuichi!” Hiro slapped him on the head.

Shuichi didn’t even pay attention. All he could think about was Eiri, while he was writing the novel. All he could think about was the way he looked at him and then went right back to work after they had sex. All he could think about was Yuki handing him the manuscript and saying it would explain things better than he could. Biting into his lip, Shuichi did his best to sit still, but now he couldn’t wait to get home. He would do the interview, because Hiro was alerting Mr. K to his weirdness, but once it was over he was going home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Yuki looked up as the door to his house was thrown open. He hear the shuffle of Shuichi’s shoes as he kicked them off and then the pounding of his feet as he ran through the house to find him. When his lover did find him he was pouring coffee into a mug, his lit cigarette burning slightly as he sucked on it gently. He looked up into the other’s face and knew that after an entire week. Shuichi had finished the novel. The novel, now entitled ‘Lucky’ was being edited and near ready to be set to print. The publishers assured him that it would be a hit. Taking a drag from his cig, he regarded Shuichi calmly. “Well?” He knew he’d been a jerk for the past few weeks, but he couldn’t stop writing. It was like he was enslaved and he could barely believe it himself when he was finally finished.

“The main character is me.” Shuichi was breathing hard. He’d run all the way home after the interview. He was sure he would get a lecture about being more polite tomorrow, but he barely cared.  

Yuki smirked and sipped at his cup of hot java. It was true. The young artist in his book was based off of his lover. It wasn’t intentional. It just came out that way. He hadn’t known it till halfway through the novel and that was when he started jumping Shuichi whenever he couldn’t take the throbbing in his pants any longer. “And?”

Shuichi bit into his lip. He shuffled for a second, tugging at the end of his shirt. “Is that why you were so hell bent on having sex like that? You were thinking about me when you were writing?”

“I was.” He put the cup back down and a mischievous glint lit his eye. “I felt the overwhelming urge to claim you when your doppelganger allowed someone else to touch him.”  

Shu’s mouth dropped open. “How is that even fair! Your the one who wrote it! You were practically punishing me.”

Yuki nodded. “But if I didn’t the book wouldn’t be completed. You were the source of my inspiration.”

Blanching yet again, Shindou tried to come to terms with just how kinky and downright possessive Yuki’s nature was. “You were screwing me for help with your book!” Part of him didn’t want to believe it. How in the world could Yuki be so downright torturous? He barely functioned after being rammed hard enough to break his hips in and yet it was was all for Yuki’s benefit. Although after a little consideration, he found it satisfying. It meant that he was contributing to his lover’s work. It meant that he was bringing him pleasure. It mean that Yuki really loved him and paid attention to him enough to see all the little details that made him up. It meant that he wasn’t the only one in love.

Shuichi blushed and tried to hide the gratification that brought him.

Yuki chuckled and grabbed his mug yet again. “Be proud. Our little antics are going to make every girl in the country swoon.” That thought made him stop for just a second. Other people were going to be reading about his lover with someone else. Not only this but they were going to be daydreaming and fantasizing about what they could do to him in the second protagonist’s place...

Yuki placed the mug down on the counter, almost slamming it down, sloshing coffee over his hand and counter. He walked into the living room, to his lover, who was still blushing and looking at his toes. At the sight of movement his eyes widened and his breathing turned heavy for just a second. When he glanced up, the look in his eyes was positively electrifying to the writer.

Shuichi knew what was coming...

Yuki felt a triumphant smile grace his face. There was no way in hell he was going to let a bunch of slobbering teenage girls have more fantasies about his lover than him.  

 

**_~Owari~_ **

 

 


End file.
